Rep. Kucinich's HR 2977 Names Chemtrails As An 'Exotic Weapon'
Rep. Kucinich's HR 2977  Names Chemtrails As  An 'Exotic Weapon'  By Lorie Kramer seektress@ev1.net 1-10-2 After years of denial from government, military, and environmental agencies, the reality of the controversial issue regarding the covert programs known as Chemtrails has been acknowledged. On October 2, 2001 Congressman Dennis Kucinich, Ohio introduced H. R. 2977 during the 1st Session of the 107th Congress of the United States. The "Space Preservation Act of 2001" seeks to "preserve the cooperative, peaceful uses of space for the benfit of all humankind by permanently prohibiting the basing of weapons in space by the United States, and to require the President to take action and implement a world treaty banning space-based weapons." In the bill Chemtrails are listed as an "exotic weapons system". Ironically in Section 7 - Definitions. The complete text of the bill may be found at Clifford Carnicom's website, "Chemtrail Crimes and Coverup Documented". The bill also addresses such things as particle beams, electromagnetic radiation, plasma, or extremely low frequency (ELF) or ultra low frequency (ULF) energy radiation, and mind-control as weapons. All of these areas have been researched and pondered by those investigating chemtrails and working to gain accountability for those programs. They can't have it both ways. Water vapor is not a weapon. This is a call to all those of conscience. This is a time when action is needed. It is time. The lies have gone on long enough. We can tell the Air Force and the Navy and the other agencies involved in this criminal activity, "No, You may NOT own the Weather ...Period!" We may not have another chance. On behalf of the members of Chemtrail Tracking USA, Clifford Carnicom's Board, Chemtrail Central and the many other groups and individuals working diligently to get accountability, we urge your listeners to respond. Contact government and media, demand answers. If not now, when? We know what we see. We did not consent. We want it stopped. To see text of HR 2977: http://www.carnicom.com/hr2977.htm Rep. Kucinich's Bill is also listed at this US Government site: http://thomas.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/L?c107:./list/c107h.lst:2901 Note regarding particulars of HR 2977 - The 'Space Preservation Act of 2001' deals mainly with space as defined by ALTITUDE. Granted, we don't receive reports of chemtrails or contrails in space. The bill states "SEC. 7. DEFINITIONS. In this Act: (1) The term 'space' means all space extending upward from an altitude greater than 60 kilometers above the surface of the earth and any celestial body in such space." However, in Section 7, 2 © it states. "The term 'exotic weapons systems' includes weapons designed to damage space or NATURAL ECOSYSTEMS (such as the ionosphere and upper atmosphere) or CLIMATE, WEATHER, and tectonic systems with the purpose of inducing damage or destruction upon a target population or region on earth or in space." (emphasis added.) This would definately include the altitude at which chemtrails are found. In addition, in Section 7 - Definitions, it is stated in (2)(A) "The terms 'weapon' and 'weapons system' mean a device capable of any of the following: (ii) Inflicting death or injury on, or damaging or destroying, a person (or the biological life, bodily health, mental health, or physical and economic well-being of a person)--(III) by expelling chemical or biological agents in the vicinity of a person." Here, of course, the word "vicinity" would need further definition. But chemtrails fit the bill (pun intended) as a weapons program that is threatening the biological life, bodily health, mental health, and the physical and economic well-being of millions of people. HR 2977 has a lot to be desired as a bill in relation to chemtrails. This in no way negates the fact that chemtrails have been named as an exotic weapon in a congressional document. For battle weary chemtrail researchers and activists, this is very important. Whether Rep. Kucinich intended it or not, he has handed us the can opener to the biggest can of worms he has probably ever seen. We intend, with our flags in hand, and as loud a voice as can be collectively gathered, to open the can. -LK Source: http://www.rense.com/general19/ex.htm